Bankotsus new toy
by lilmsangle
Summary: Kagome has been taken by the band of seven, but doesn t know them yet. Disclaimer; I own nothing but the story line


The moment Bankotsu saw her, he knew she would be his. He first saw her in a market. Bankotsu and his brothers were scoping out the village to see if what they could get from it would be worth it. Every thing was going fine untill he bumped into the raven haired woman, well girl at the time. She fell back on her ass, with her knees together and looked up at him with those chocolate eyes and he felt like he was drowning in them. She was wearing a black and red yukata that had billowy sleaves and hid her hands. It hugged her every curve just right, and ended right above her knees. Her socks went to mid calf with red ribbon laced around them and tied in cute bows on the outside of her leg, and her black geta clacked softly as she jumped up, giving Bankotsu a peek at her strawberry patterned panties. Her hair was in a pink ribbon and tied at the tips to keep it out of her way. She hurridly apollagized to him for not paying attention to where she was going. "No harm done. Besides, you`re cute so I definitely don`t mind." The girl blushed and chuckled, that is untill she heard a voice behind her.

"There you are Kagome! I was wondering where you were! And who is this hot piece you found?" The way the other girl was undressing him with her eyes kind of creeped him out. She was obviously older. The new comer wore a tight fitting, all black leather Tijiya uniform with a pink sash on her hips to bring in some color. It left nothing to imagination, nor did Bankotsu want to imagine one now known as Kagome sighed.

"None of your damn buissness Sango. You are a mated and married woman and you have a misstess, you have InuYasha, Miroku, and Kikyou. What else do you want? " Sango sighed like she was burdened with something.

"I want you Kaggy-kun, but you`re no fun and wont let me." When Sango noticed that Kagome was not paying attention to her and looking at jewlry instead, she turned on her heel and left, wraping her arms around two other guys and one girl following behind them like a lost puppy.

"God, I wish I could just leave them." Bankotsu was surised at Kagome`s actions. Someone other than his brothers had defended him. This gir was unsusual, that was for sure.  
"Then leave. Its simple." Kagome looked at Bankotsu, and chuckled. She shook her head saddly.

"If I leave then they will find me. This is all a game to them, who will get Kagome to crack first. I have two options, eather I willingly bind my self to be there pleasure toy, or I go insane and still become there pleasure toy. Eather way I go I`m screwed, litteraly." Bankotsu frowned at that. How could they try to force anything on something that was going to be his! He grew momentarly sad at her anouncement that she was going to go back to the inn to sleep. He was never going to see her again! Then he remembered the plans he and his brothers had. Bankotsu followed her and made a mental note of which room she slept in. He then went to the meeting place to meet his brothers, a plan formulating in his mind.

"So Bank, what are you getting this time?" Bankotsu was spurred out of his thoughts by the question. He thought for a moment, then decided to tell the truth.

"Some jewlry and a girl." The six other men in the clearing stared at him."what?"  
"

So are you gunna share?" Bankotsu growled at Mukotsu.

"No! This one is mine, she is also a healer. Don`t piss her off or we might have to change our name to band of six. If you want a girl or guy, go get your own. But remember they must be willing, we may be bandits, but we are not rapists. Now its time to go. Good luck." The other brothers ran off in different directions, while Bankotsu went to the inn first. He saw a sleeping Kagome in her room and quickly woke her up.

"Wha? Whats going on? Oh its you! that guy from earlier! You know I never got your name?" She was drunk. Perfect,note the sarcasm. Bankotsu grabbed her and swung her up into his arms bridal style, mindful of her short yukata. He saw a yellow bag in the corner of the room and picked it up. Before he left, Bankotsu stopped by a jewler to grab the jewlry he promised. After that was taken care of, Bankotsu walked to the camp and settled in with Kagome by his side.

Morning Kagome was the last to wake up. Her hangover was bad, can`t even open eyes bad. She used her powers to kick start the 'fog clearing' as some choose to call it.

"You have some interesting powers there, little witch." Kagome jumped awake, but relaxed when she recognized the guy from yesterday.

"Where are we?" Kagome`s hangover was now completely gone.

"Me and my brother`s campsite near Nagoya." Kagome relaxed then remembered something.

"How did I end up here?" There was no real curiosity in her voice,but she needed to know anyway.

"Oh that." Bankotsu scrached the back of his head."Well me and my brothers pillaged the town and well you are my um... treasure?"

Kagome thought for the moment, then shruged,"ok."

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I be? I said yesterday I wanted to leave my group, this only proves that you listened to me."Bankotsu blinked, then smiled.

"Look, I wouldn`t trust the others just yet. Stick close to me, and in town listen to what I say. Everyone else will think bad if you don`t, and will probably do something we might regret later. Got that?"Kagome nodded, and asked if she could go get a bath, and Bankotsu nodded. Kagome walked over to Bankotsu and leaned close to his ear. "You know a man taking charge is a real turn on?" Kagome licked the shell of his ear and then left with her towel and other bathing suplies. Bankotsu groaned, she was going to be a handful. Just what did he get himself into now? Then he noticed that she left her change of clothes. Bankotsu smirked and went to pick up the clothes.

Kagome was happy for the first time in a while. She was rid of those horrid things called people, and her 'captor' was hot with a capital HOT. Kagome undressed and slid in the water with her back to the bank. She made it to waist deep before the water rippled around her. "Took you longer than I thought it would."

"Sorry. I had to recover from your assault on my ear." Bankotsu`s voice was right in her ear, and Kagome shivered at the things it silently promised."Are you cold?"

Kagome felt his breath on the back of her neck. She shook her head quickly. Bankotsu chuckled softly, "good"

Jakotsu choose then to came bursting through the trees. Interupting anything Kagome and Bankotsu were going to do.

"First ewwww! and second Help! Suikotsu and Ginkotsu are fighting again!" Jakotsu didn`t even wait, he took off into the trees again. Bankotsu looked back at the now annoyed Kagome and sighed. It looked like he was trying to decide which way to go. Kagome put a hand on his arm, and waited for Bankotsu to look at her. She kissed his nose and walked back to shore and magicked on her clothes and sat and waited for Bankotsu to finnish dressing, before they walked back to camp together.

At camp both boys were in a fight to the death. Bankotsu tried everything he could think of to get them to stop but none of it worked. He was at a loss, and deep in thought when he heard words cold enough to make Sesshomaru freeze."Stop it Now, before you both loose your third leg."

Everyone turned to look at Kagome in shock when both boys stopped on a dime. " What? If a witch with magical powers threatened your fifth limb, tigger tail , third leg, member, dick, hammock, cock, or any thing else you call that hanging thing between your legs, would you keep doing what you were doing?Hmmmm? Would ya?"

Everyone sweat droped at her answer. Some wondered what a tigger was. Kagome looked at the two culprets, and sacasticly said,"Oh, and thanks for the fucking cock-block guys. Now I`m fusterated and pissy, sleep with one eye open tonight."

Bankotsu watched Kagome walk away, well more like her ass. The other 5 boys looked at Bankotsu and whistled.

"Damn Bankotsu, She hasn`t been here a full day and you already got her clothes falling off. That has to be a record!" Renkotsu yelled,"So was she easy?"

A lightning bolt came from out of the cave they were staying in. Kagome came out. "Not for you,I`m not. Bankotsu- yes, you- no."

"Oh really? Why? I`m soo much more expirienced then him. I`d give you a better ride. I even look better than him too."Renkotsu wagged his eyebrows.

"Sorry? what was that? All I heard was bullshit bullshit Sexually Transmitted Disease or STD bullshit bullshit bullshit and what! more bullshit." Renkotsu`s face went red with anger. He walked up, grabed Kagome by the neck and lifted her off of her feet.

"Bitch, who do you think you are? Your only Bankotsu`s toy for now, eventualy he`ll grow tired of you and give you to us. So I would be nice to me if I was you." Kagome spit in his face . Renkotsu pulled his fist back as if to punch her when Bankotsu grabbed his arm. "Let her go."Bankotsu was deadly calm, which is scarier then if he was angry. Renkotsu immedelently droped Kagome. She landed on her feet and snaped a kick out and caught Bankotsu square in the solar plexes, knocking the wind out of him."What the hell Kagome! What the fuck was that for!"

"I can take care of myself! I dont need someone to take care of me and tell me what to do and not do every minute of the day, for 'safety' purposes! I got enough of that with Sango and the others! If I want to start a fucking fight then I will, everyone be damned! If I want to be choked and put a knife to my choker`s balls, Then god damn it I will!" Renkotsu paled at that and looked to see a hole in his pants. Kagome took off and ran into the woods. Nobody followed her out of fear.


End file.
